gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Banda de Vercetti
La Organización criminal Vercetti es una organización criminal que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. La banda es formada en 1986 por Tommy Vercetti. Se encargan de proteger los diversos negocios de Thomas en Vice City. Descripción La banda es formada luego del asesinato de Ricardo Díaz por parte de Tommy Vercetti y Lance Vance, en la misión Borrar. Luego de ello, los miembros de la banda aparecerán en la mansión de Starfish Island. Además, luego de la misión Extorsión, Tommy también tendrá la posibilidad de comprar negocios a lo largo de Vice City, y los miembros de la organización estarán allí para proteger los negocios de bandas rivales, como los Haitianos, los Cubanos y los Sharks. Estos negocios son: el Astillero (ubicado en Viceport), Sunshine Autos, Heladería Cherry Popper (ubicados en Little Havana), Imprenta de Little Haiti, Kaufman Cabs (ubicados en Little Haiti) e InterGlobal Films (ubicado en Prawn Island). Los negocios de Vice City Beach (el Club Pole Position y el Club Malibu) no estarán protegidos por la banda, debido a la no presencia de bandas en el territorio. Hay dos modelos de personaje para los miembros de la banda. El primer modelo se trata de un hombre curpulento, con cabello pelirrojo y barba. Viste con una camisa hawaiana, vaqueros y lentes de sol. El segundo modelo se trata de n hombre rubio, camisa azules y pantalones blancos. Generalmente se encuentran reunidos en grupos o recorriendo por su territorio. Nunca serán hostiles contra Tommy, ni aunque este los ataque. Luego de completar el 100% de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, el jugador podrá reclutar hasta tres miembros de la banda, presente en el bar de la mansión. Van armados con 9mm hasta finalizar la misión Mantén cerca a tus amigos, donde comenzarán a utilizar Uzis. A diferencia de otras bandas, no utilizan vehículos para transportarse por las calles. OCV Skin 1.png|Un soldado de la banda. OCV Skin 2.png|Otro soldado de la banda. Vercetti Gang.jpg|Un grupo de miembros de la organización Frases *''"Hey Mario."'' *''"Tommy, man, your gonna love this."'' (Tommy, hombre, vas a amar esto) *''"Hey, its Mr. V."'' (Hey, es el señor V.) *''"Give me a break."'' (Dame un respiro) *''"We've got problems with this street kid."'' (Tenemos problemas en este calle chico) *''"What should I do about her?"'' (¿Qué debería hacer con ella?) *''"Forget about it."'' (Olvídalo) *''"Forget about it Mario."'' (Olvídalo, Mario) *''"What's going on?"'' (¿Qué está pasando?) *''"You did what?"'' (¿Qué hiciste qué?) *''"What are you doing?"'' (¿Qué estás haciendo?) *''"I hate that women."'' (Odio a esa mujer) *''"I never asked your sister out man."'' (Yo nunca invité a salir a tu hermana hombre) *''"What do we do now boy?"'' (¿Qué hacemos ahora chico?) *''"You gotta listen to this one man."'' (Debes escuchar esto hombre) *''"What hardware do we got?"'' (¿Qué hardware tenemos?) *''"I got those clothes you wanted."'' (Tenemos la ropa que querías) *''"She's always giving me a hard time."'' (Ella siempre me da momentos difíciles) *''"What is this?"'' (¿Qué es esto?) *''"These shoes are new."'' (Estos zapatos son nuevos) *''"Hey, payback."'' (Hey, devuélvemelo) *''"Hey!"'' *''"Look out!"'' (Atiende) *''"Don't push me."'' (No me empujes) *''"Don't push the Mario man."'' (No empujes a Mario) *''"Why'd you do that for?"'' (¿Por qué harías eso?) *''"Easy!"'' (¡Fácil!) *''"You know who we work for!"'' (¡Tú sabes para qué trabajamos!) *''"Oh shit!"'' (¡Mierda!) *''"Hey, give me a break."'' (Hey, dame un respiro) *''"Relax."'' (Relájate) *''"Where do these people learn to drive?"'' (¿En dónde aprendieron estas personas a conducir?) *''"Why'd you hit me asshole!"'' (¡Por qué me golpeas, estúpido) *''"What did I do to you?"'' (¿Qué te hice?) *''"Where are we?"'' (¿En dónde estamos?) *''"I didn't mean nothin."'' (No dije nada) *''"I've always been loyal."'' (Siempre he sido leal) *''"I gotta get you back!"'' (¡Te lo devolveré) *''"I ain't dead. Call my mother!"'' (Yo no he muerto ¡Llama a mi madre!) *''"Call my wife. Tell her I'm alright."'' (Llama a mi esposa. Dile que estoy bien) *''"Idiot!"'' (¡Idiota!) *''"I'm lost."'' (Estoy perdido) *''"Learn to drive!"'' (¡Aprende a conducir!) *''"Hey prick!"'' (¡Hey carajo!) *''"We do this for a living asshole!"'' (¡Hacemos esto por un estúpido viviente!) *''"Get outta here!"'' (¡Vete de aquí!) *''"I think this belongs to me!"'' (¡Creo que esto me pertenece!) *''"Get off me!"'' (Quítateme de encima) *''"Prick."'' (Carajo) *''"Come here prick!"'' (¡Ven aquí, carajo!) *''"This town is cruel."'' (Esta ciudad es cruel) *''"Oh, no you don't asshole."'' (No, no lo harás, estúpido) *''I'll take it!"'' (Lo tomaré) *''"Taxi!"'' (¡Taxi!) *''" (whistle) Hey!"'' (silbido ¡Hey!) *''"Taxi over here!"'' (¡Ven aquí, Taxi!) Historia 1986 (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) Tommy Vercetti en Vice City thumb|right|200px|Sonny reclamado lo suyo. Tras quince años en prisión, Tommy Vercetti es mandado a Vice City a realizar un intercambio de drogas con los Hermanos Vance. La orden provino de su antiguo jefe, Sonny Forelli, don de la Familia Forelli, familia mafiosa de Liberty City. Con ello podría expandir los negocios de la familia a Florida. Sin embargo, el intercambio sale mal, ya que es interrumpido por unos saboteadores que irrumpen en el lugar y matan tanto a Victor Vance (uno de los compradores), a Harry y Lee (guardaespaldas de Tommy). Afortunadamente, Tommy logra sobrevivir, junto a Ken Rosenberg (abogado y contaco de los Forelli en Vice City) y Lance Vance, el otro vendedor y hermano de Victor. Tras comunicarle lo ocurrido a Sonny, este le obliga a Tommy recuperar el dinero y la droga perdidos. Con el tiempo y la ayuda de Rosenberg, Tommy se va abriendo hueco en el mundo criminal de Vice Ciy, conociendo a Lance Vance (su futuro aliado y socio de negocios), a Avery Carrington, al Coronel Cortez y a Ricardo Díaz. Sería este último el encargado de introducir a Tommy en el mundo del narcotráfico y enseñarles cómo realizar negocios. Tras ser evidente que Ricardo fue el responsable de sabotear el intercambio, Tommy y Lance planean matar a Díaz y robarle sus negocios. Sin embargo, Lance hace caso omiso al plan de Tommy e intenta asesinar por su cuenta a Díaz, pero falla y es torturado por los hombres de Ricardo. Tras ser rescatado por Tommy, ambos proceden a realizar el plan. Formación de la banda thumb|left|200px|Los últimos momentos de Ricardo. Lance y Thomas se infiltran en la mansión de Díaz, liquidando a sus guardias y llegando hasta donde se encuentra Ricardo. Es allí donde Lance y Tommy logran asesinarlo. Luego de ello, la mansión pasará a manos de Vance y Vercetti, desapareciendo así la banda de Díaz y dando origen a la Organización criminal Vercetti. Negocios thumb|right|200px Muerto Díaz, la mayoría de los que antiguamente le pagaban protección, se niegan hacerlo ahora a Tommy. Entonces este decide tomar medidas drásticas, y va a romper los escaparates de los negocios del North Point Mall. Tras realizarlo, los negocios comenzarán a pagar protección a Tommy. Además, a partir de allí, Tommy podrá comprar diversos negocios a lo largo de Vice City. Protección thumb|left|300px|La explosión del café. Pese a haber extorsionado a varios dueños de negocios, aún hay un par de locales que se niegan a pagar protección. El primero de ellos es el Front Page Café, el cual tiene como guardias a agentes del DBP de seguridad. Para demostrar la mediocridad de estos, Tommy acaba con ellos, y luego habla con el dueño del café, el cual accede a pagar protección a la organización, y además le indica la localización de la central de la DBP de seguridad, donde Tommy elimina a los guardias. El otro negocio es el Tarbrush Café. Para hacer que cedan, Mike (miembro de la banda), intentó colocar una bomba en el negocio, pero el explosivo falló y ahora el lugar está plagados de policías. Entonces, Thomas idea un plan: ir al lugar disfrazado de policía, y hacer explotar la bomba una vez por todas, causando la destrucción del negocio. Pese a algunas dificultades, Tommy y Lance Vance logran realizar con éxito y plan, y evaden a toda la policía que los persigue. A partir de allí, el negocio de protección otorgará a Tommy 5000 dólares diarios, el cual se podrá recoger en la mansión. Astillero right|200px Tommy adquiere el astillero por el precio de 10000 dólares. En el lugar, se encuentra con Dwayne y Jethro, quienes les informan que los botes son usados como medio de transporte para drogas. Luego del encuentro, Tommy recoge diversos paquetes de drogas en el mar usando una lancha (ya sea Squalo o Jetmax Cubano) en menos de dos horas y media, lo que causa que el astillero empiece a generar un monto de hasta 2000 dólares diarios. Club Malibu left|200px Este es el negocio más caro adquirido por Thomas, con un costo de 120 mil dólares. Tras comprarlo, Tommy nombra a Ken Rosenberg como administrador del club. En el interior del club es donde Tommy y Ken organizan nada más y nada menos que el atraco al Banco Corrupto Grande. Para ello cuentan con la ayuda adicional de Phil Cassidy (el mejor tirador de la ciudad), Cam Jones (experto en cajas fuertes) y Hilary King (buen conductor). Tras robar el banco, el club empezará a generar hasta 10 mil dólares diarios. Club Pole Position right|200px Este club de striptease es comprado por 30 mil dólares. Luego de comprarlo, Tommy tiene acceso al interior, y podrá ver un baile privado. Tras gastarse más de 300 dólares en el baile, el club comenzará a generar hasta 4000 dólares diarios, y además Tommy podrá ver otro baile privado exclusivo, aunque esta vez será gratis. Compañía de helados Cherry Popper left|200px Tommy obtiene este negocio por el precio de 20000$. Al comprarlo, se encuentra con Maude Hanson, la antigua propietario de la empresa. Maude es una anciana lunática que odia a los niños, y le revela a Vercetti que la compañía no solo vende helados, sino también drogas. Entonces, Tommy tiene la tarea de distribuir los "productos" de Cherry Popper en la ciudad. Tiene que tener cuidado con las bandas, que no querrán ver a Thomas haciendo negocios en su territorio, y a la policía, quien lo estará vigilando. Tras lograr vender 50 helados, la compañía comenzará a generar hasta 3 mil dólares diarios. InterGlobal Films right|300px Este estudio cinematográfico es adquirido por el precio de 70 mil dólares. Cuando Thomas lo compra, se encuentra a Steve Scott, director del estudio, haciendo una película, o más bien, un fiasco de película. Tommy promete arreglar las cosas, y realizar una buena película. Una película pornográfica. El primer paso es contratar a las actrices. A Tommy no se le ocurre mejor idea que Candy Suxxx (una popular actriz porno) y Mercedes Cortez, una gran "amiga" suya. Pese a tener algunas dificultades con el chulo de Candy, ambas aceptan el trabajo. El siguiente paso es hacer publicidad de la película. Para ello, Tommy utiliza un Skimmer, con el que distribuye los folletos de la futura película por todo Vice City Mainland. No obstante, las película tiene un inconveniente legal. Alex Shrub, candidato a congresista de Florida, planea crear medidas restrictivas contra la industria de la pornografía. Entonces, Scott y Tommy planean extorsionarlo, teniendo pruebas de su segunda identidad, un travestí llamado "Marta". Ambos aprovechan el momento en el que Alex se reúne con Candy (una buena amiga del congresista), mientras él está vestido de "Marta". Tommy toma unas cuantas fotos de Alex, y pese a tener inconvenientes con el FBI, Shrub decide cancelar las futuras leyes. El último paso para tener la película terminada es realizando un gran truco publicitario. La idea de Tommy es mostrar una gran imagen en un reflector que apunte a un edificio, en el Centro de la ciudad. Este reflector se encuentra en lo alto de un edificio, por lo que para llegar allí, Tommy debe ir de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al tejado del edificio correspondiente, donde coloca la imagen publicitaria en el reflector. Desde entonces, el estudio comenzará a generar hasta 7 mil dólares diarios. Imprenta de Little Haiti left|300px La imprenta es comprada por el precio de 70 mil dólares. Un trabajador de la empresa es Earnest Kelly, un anciano que, según Tommy, le recuerda a su padre, puesto que su padre también era trabajador de una imprenta, hasta que fue asesinado por miembros de la mafia. Para sacar adelante la imprenta, Tommy planea imprimir revistas o periódicos, pero Earnest le cuenta que lo que verdaderamente le interesa son las planchas de falsificación de dinero. Para saber más información, acude a Kent Paul, quien le informa que el capitán de un barco podría saber cuando vendrán las próximas planchas a la ciudad. Tras hacer hablar al capitán, Tommy regresa a la imprenta con la información. Entonces, llega la hora de conseguir esas planchas. La mensajera llegará en un helicóptero a Viceport, mientras es protegida por el sindicato de Falsificación. Tommy acaba con la mensajera, teniendo cuidado de no destruir las planchas. Con las planchas en su poder, Tommy vuelve a la imprenta, la cual empezará a generar hasta 8000 dólares diarios. Kaufman Cabs right|200px Al comprar la empresa de taxis por 40000$, Vercetti se encuentra con la administradora, Delores. Ella le explica como hacen las cosas en ese lugar: dirigen la compañía como siempre, pero si tiene algún problema con alguna empresa rival, ellos se encargan de acabarlos. En esta ocasión, la empresa rival es Taxis VC. La primera tarea que tiene Tommy es recoger a un pasajero V.I.P. que pagará una enorme cantidad de dinero por llevarlo al aeropuerto. Sin embargo, Thomas se encuentra con la sorpresa de que un taxista de Taxis VC se le adelanta y roba a su cliente. Pero Tommy es más astuto y logra convencer al V.I.P para subirse a su taxi. En el siguiente trabajo, Tommy debe acabar con tres taxis de Taxis VC, ya que se han estado adelantando, causando que Kaufman Cabs pierda muchos clientes. Hartos de ser saboteados, la empresa rival tiende una trampa a Vercetti. Haciéndose pasar por Mercedes Cortez, le piden a Tommy que vaya a un lugar aislado en Viceport, donde se encuentra con seis taxis intentando acabar con él. Tommy sobrevive a la trampa, así que el mismo jefe de Taxis VC aparece en escena intentando acabar con Thomas, pero éste consigue defenderse y acabar con el jefe. Luego de todo esto, la empresa de taxis comenzará a generar un monto de hasta 5 mil dólares diarios. Sunshine Autos left|200px El costo de esta propiedad es de 50 mil dólares. Al adquirirla, Tommy mantiene una conversación con BJ Smith, el cual le cuenta que dejará la ciudad y por ello ha optado por vender la concesionaria. Tommy le promete que sacará adelante el negocio y sacará el mayo provecho de ella. Tommy tiene la tarea de conseguir los coches que la concesionaria le pida, los cuales se encuentran en una lista. Hay cuatro listas en total, las cuales aparecerán una después de otra, cada una con un tipo de vehículo. Cada vez que complete una lista Vercetti recibirá unos ingresos diarios cada vez mayores: por completar la primera lista la empresa generará hasta 1500$ diarios, por la segunda 4000$, por la tercera 6000$, y por la última 9000$. Cobrando lo debido right|200px Tras completar las misiones de los negocios, Vercetti recibe una llamada de Rosenberg, el cual le cuenta que hay problemas en la imprenta. Al acudir, Tommy se encuentra con que Earnest Kelly ha recibido una paliza por parte de algunos hombres enviados por Sonny Forelli, los cuales se encuentran robando dinero de los negocios de Thomas, para pagar todo lo que le debe al señor Forelli. Recordándole cuando su padre fue asesinado por mafiosos, un furioso Tommy se dirige a acabar con los cobradores, un total de seis. Reencuentro con Sonny y traición Tras acabar con los mafiosos, Tommy recibe dos llamadas. En la primera, Ken Rosenberg le avisa que Sonny vendrá en persona a Vice City para recuperar lo suyo. En la última llamada, Lance Vance le pide a Tommy que venga a la mansión de Starfish Island, debido a que hay unos cuantos asuntos pendientes. En la mansión, Tommy es informado de los hechos: Sonny Forelli y sus socios vendrán en persona a ocuparse del negocio. Sin embargo, Tommy en realidad planea entregar al don dinero falso proveniente de la imprenta. Tras reunirse con su antiguo jefe, Tommy le entrega el dinero falso a Sonny, pero éste ya se había enterado de la trampa. Lance Vance se cambió de bando, traicionando a Tommy y entregándole a los Forelli. Entonces, Thomas procede a eliminar a ambos. Sin embargo, Tommy no lo tiene fácil, pues la mansión está repleta de mafiosos Forelli. El primer traidor en morir es Lance. El último es su antiguo jefe, Sonny. Muertos ambos, Tommy se reencuentra con Ken Rosenberg, al cual le cuenta que ahora que Sonny murió, ellos son sus propios jefes y ya no reciben órdenes de nadie. Manten09.png|La traición de Lance. Manten15.png|El último encuentro entre Sonny y Tommy. Manten22.png|Ahora son libres. 1991 (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction) Mención En algún momento entre 1986 y este año, Ken Rosenberg entró a un centro de rehabilitación en Fort Carson, San Andreas para curar su adicción a la cocaína. Cuando termina su etapa de rehabilitación (ya en 1991), una de las primeras cosas que hace es llamar a Tommy, pero cuando lo hace, el hombre que lo atiende dice que no conoce a ningún Tommy Vercetti. 1992 (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) Menciones En la misión Wear Flowers in Your Hair, The Truth le dice a Carl Johnson que conoce a unos buenos mecánicos que podrían ayudarlo para sacar adelante su taller en Doherty. Estos mecánicos son Dwaine y Jethro, antiguos trabajadores del astillero de Vice City. The Truth también le cuenta que solían trabajar en motores de barcos, hasta que la "mafia" le compró su negocio en Vice City. Con "mafia" se refiere a la banda de Tommy Vercetti. Posteriormente, en la misión The Meat Business, Ken Rosenberg vuelve a mencionar a Tommy, esta vez mientras se encuentran en un tiroteo con la familia Sindacco. Negocios Propios *Astillero, ganancia de hasta 2000 dólares diarios. *Club Malibu, ganancia de hasta 10000 dólares diarios. *Club Pole Position, ganancia de hasta 4000 dólares diarios. *Compañía de helados Cherry Popper, ganancia de hasta 3000 dólares diarios. *InterGlobal Films, ganancia de hasta 7000 dólares diarios. *Imprenta de Little Haiti, ganancia de hasta 2000 dólares diarios. *Kaufman Cabs, ganancia de hasta 5000 dólares diarios. *Sunshine Autos, ganancia de hasta 9000 dólares diarios. Protección *Family Jewels (North Point Mall) *Front Page Café *Gash (North Point Mall) *Vinyl Countdown (North Point Mall) Integrantes y asociados Líder *Tommy Vercetti, líder de la banda. Sublíder *Lance Vance, sublíder de la banda hasta su traición (Mantén cerca a tus amigos) Miembros *Mike, antiguo hombre de Díaz, empezó a trabajar para Tommy tras morir su jefe. *Mario, antiguo hombre de Díaz, empezó a trabajar para Tommy tras morir su jefe. Asociados *Avery Carrington, magnate de la construcción, gran aliado y consejero de Tommy. *Coronel Cortez, jefe de la Organización criminal Cortez. *Delores, administradora de Kaufman Cabs. *Earnest Kelly, trabajador de la imprenta de Vice City. *Ken Rosenberg, abogado y mano derecha de Tommy (luego de Mantén cerca a tus amigos) *Maude Hanson, administradora de Cherry Popper. *Phil Cassidy, ayudante en el atraco al banco y proveedor de armas en su taller. *Steve Scott, director cinematográfico de InterGlobal Films. *Umberto Robina, jefe de los Cubanos. Curiosidades *Pese a que Umberto Robina (líder de los Cubanos) y Tommy son aliados, los miembros de ambas bandas serán hostiles entre ellas. *Cuando se complete el 100% del juego, el jugador podrá reclutar tres miembros de la banda, presentes en el bar de la mansión. Tienen Uzis como arma, y cobran 1000$ dólares cada uno por sus servicios. de:Vercetti-Gang en:Vercetti Gang fr:Gang Vercetti hu:Vercetti Gang pl:Gang Vercettiego Categoría:Bandas de Vice City Categoría:Mafias